Coco 2: Back to the Land of the Dead
by VickyT36
Summary: When a new rich girl moves to Santa Cecilia, Miguel befriends her, and learns that she doesn't really feel comfortable in her own family, or in Santa Cecilia. So he takes her to the Land of the Dead to search for her grandmother, but Ernesto De La Cruz is there and looking for revenge. Slight MiguelXOC
1. Newcomers are Coming

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another coco fanfic. I'm so glad you all liked my last story, and I hope you like this one, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Newcomers are Coming**

It had been a full year since Miguel Rivera visited the Land of the Dead, and learned the truth about his family, and restored music to his family. It also had been two months since, he received his skeleton talisman, which allowed him to summon his deceased relatives, and transport himself to the Land of the Dead and back.

Things couldn't have been more better in Santa Cecilia, but the town was in for a change. One afternoon before school let out for Miguel, his teacher, Dona Rodriguez made an announcement. "Atencion, students, I have an important announcement." she said.

The kids stopped talking, and listened to their teacher. "Next week we'll be having a new student joining our class." she said. The class chatted, and one kids asked. "Who is the new kid, is it a girl or a boy?"

"All I know is that it's a girl." said Dona Rodriguez. When school was over, everyone went home. "I hope the new girl is nice." "I wonder where she's coming from." "Well, whoever this new girl is, we have to make her feel welcomed." said Miguel.

That night at dinner, Miguel told his family about the new student coming. "Really, there hasn't been a new family in Santa Cecilia in years." said Luisa. "We'll have to make sure the new family feels welcome." said Tia Gloria.

"We'll bring them tamales, burritos, tortillas, and..." said Abuelita. "Mama, I'm sure they have food of their own." said Enrique. "Oh hush. It's tradition." said Abuelita. "I hope they'll be nice people." said Miguel, as he ate his food.

After dinner, Luisa was just getting Miguel's baby sister, Socorro to bed with Miguel watching. "There you go, all changed." said Luisa, when she finished changing her baby's diaper. Then she gently placed Socorro in her crib.

"Buenos noches, mija." she said. "Good night." said Miguel. Socorro cooed quietly, then closed her eyes, and fell asleep. As the two were leaving the room, they heard trucks coming by. Looking out the window, they saw a moving truck.

"Looks like the new neighbor's things." said Luisa. Then they noticed that they were going out of town, and there were at least three trucks. "They must have a lot of stuff." said Miguel. "Si, and I wonder where their new house is gonna be." his mother added.

* * *

The house of the new neighbors was just on the outskirts of the town, in a large mansion. The family moving in were the Lopezes, who were a very wealthy family from Mexico City. They wore designer clothes, had nice expensive things, had a housekeeper, chef, and chauffeur.

The Lopezes were a family of seven, there was Jorge, his wife Maya, their kids, 16-year-old Antonio, 15-year-old Susanna, 12-year-old Gabriella, 8-year-old Carlos, and Jorge's father Alberto.

Jorge was a chief of surgery, Maya was a fashion designer, and Alberto was a retired lawyer, but he was very successful in his career. Giving them their high class lifestyle.

The reason for their move was because Jorge got an offer to be the new head of the Santa Cecilia hospital, so the family packed up and left the city. With a whole new town, and brand new people about to merge, things in Santa Cecilia are gonna change.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Gabby not Gabriella

**Chapter 2: Gabby not Gabriella  
**

In their jet black Bently, the Lopezes were driving to their new house. Gabriella, who liked to be called "Gabby" looked out the window at her new surroundings. Santa Cecilia was sure different than Mexico City.

"Haven't been around parts like these since I was a boy." said Alberto. "It'll be a nice refresher that's for sure." said Jorge. "At least there's lots of space." said Antonio. "And I can't wait to start school." said Susanna.

Suddenly there was some barking. Gabby looked down at the valise by her feet, and picked it up. "Don't worry, Carina. You'll be able to come out soon." she said to the small white Bichon Frise. "What do you think of this place, Gab?" asked Carlos.

Gabby looked unsure. "Well, it's definitely different." she said. "No te preocupes, Gabriella. You'll soon feel at home here." said Maya. "Gabby, Mama." said Gabby quietly. Soon, they pulled up to their new house.

It was a large white two-story mansion with an add on garage. Outside the house, three people were waiting for them, two men and a woman. "They must be our new staff." said Jorge. He parked the car, and the family got out.

"Bienvenido, Lopezes." said the woman. "Hola, I'm Dr. Jorge Lopez, this is my wife Maya, our kids, Antonio, Susanna, Gabriella, and Carlos, and my father Alberto." said Jorge. "I'm Maria, your new housekeeper, this is Pedro, your new chauffeur, and Sebastian your new chef.

"It's an honor to be at your service." said Pedro. "It really is." added Sebastian. "We look forward to getting to know you all." said Maya. "Come, most of your furniture arrived already." said Rosa. The others walked in, but Gabby stayed behind.

She looked around, and saw that her new house looked down at all the others in town. Carina's barking snapped her out of her trance. "Sorry, Carina." she said, and she opened the valise, and let her dog out.

"Gabriella." called Jorge. "Coming, Papa." said Gabby, and she and Carina walked in. Inside was really big, the floor was shiny white tiles, the carpet was soft and tan. "Okay, ninos, since you already picked out your rooms online, get to them so, the movers know where to put your furniture." said Maya.

The four kids went upstairs, and to the rooms they'd picked out. In advanced they already had their rooms painted. Gabby asked for her room to be painted a nice lavender purple, so when she found a room with purple walls she knew it was hers.

It had a nice medium window with a view of the town. Soon the movers brought in their large furniture, and boxes of their belonging. After her large bed, desk, TV, and chester drawer were brought in, she began unpacking her small things.

She put her clothes in her closet and drawers, put away her books and movies on some shelves, put down her little rugs, plugged in her lamps, and put comforter and pillows on her bed. "Well that feels a bit better." said Gabby, as she sat on her bed.

Carina jumped up on the bed, and lied down next to her. Gabby gave her pet a nice scratch behind the ear. Technically Carina was the family's dog, but she close to Gabby she was sort of her dog.

"Well might as well explore the rest of the house." Gabby said to herself. She left her room, and walked around her new house. She passed by Carlos' room, who's room was painted red. He had gotten out his flute, and was playing it.

In Susanna's green painted room, she was hanging up her many certificates. And in Antonio's blue walled room, he was putting his soccer trophies on his shelves. Seeing her siblings talents and many awards made Gabby feel a little jealous, but mostly she felt sad.

In other rooms were her mom's studio where she drew all her designs, her dad's study, and her grandpa's room. Downstairs her parents and grandpa were talking to their new staff, getting to know them.

"I hope our kids will be able to adjust well." said Jorge. "I'm sure they will, the people around her are pretty friendly." said Sebastian. "Well it's not Antonio, Susanna, and Carlos we're worried about, it's Gabriella." said Maya.

"She's very shy you see." said Alberto. "Well, it's not uncommon to be shy after you move to a whole new place." Pedro pointed out. "While that's true, she's always been shy. We don't know where she gets it from." said Jorge.

"None of her siblings have that problem." added Maya. "I keep telling them it's a phase, she'll go grow out of it." said Alberto. "But she's already 12." said Maya. Gabby felt a bit hurt, that her parents and grandfather thought that there was something wrong with her.

Suddenly, she felt something around her legs. She looked down, and saw that Carina had her bright pink leash in her hands. "Bueno, Carina." Gabby replied. She took the leash, and attached it to Carina's collar.

"Mama, Papa, I'm taking Carina for a walk." she called. "Okay, but don't be gone too long." called Jorge. Gabby left her new house, and walked down into town.

* * *

When they got into town, Gabby looked around. "Well at least we'll get a chance to see the town, girl." she said to Carina, and Carina barked in agreement. Suddenly she heard music coming from another area.

Following the music, she found herself in a plaza with mariachis, dancers, and lots of singing. "Wow, this is amazing." said Gabby, looking around. Carina then smelled something good, and ran.

Gabby tried to hold onto her leash, but it slipped right out of her hands. "Carina, vuelve." said Gabby, running after her dog. Across the plaza, Miguel was playing his guitar, with Dante by his side.

"Here you go, boy." said Miguel throwing some sweet bread at his pet. Dante barked and ate some, when Carina came up. "Oh, hola little dog." said Miguel. She barked. "Carina." called Gabby.

Miguel looked up, and saw her coming his way. She had straight black hair, that went went to her shoulders, she wore a designer pink sundress, and wore shiny black shoes. "Is this your dog?" asked Miguel.

"Si. Carina why did you do that?" asked Gabby, picking her up. "I think she wanted this. She can have one if she wants." said Miguel holding the sweet bread. "Go ahead, girl." said Gabby, and Miguel gave her the bread.

She ate it happily. "Thanks, I'm Gabby and this is Carina." Gabby introduced. "I'm Miguel, and this is Dante. I haven't seen you around here before." said Miguel. "I just moved in." Gabby explained.

"Hey, you must be part of the new family, I heard about. We'll be going to the same school." said Miguel. "Really, well it's nice to meet someone." said Gabby. "Senorita Gabriella." called a voice. The two kids turned around, and Gabby saw Pedro walking towards them.

"Who's that?" asked Miguel. "That's Pedro, he's my family's chauffeur." Gabby replied. "Chofer?" asked Miguel surprised. "Miss Gabriella, your parents want you home now." said Pedro. "Okay, Pedro. Adios, Miguel. I'll see you at school tomorrow." said Gabby, and she walked off with Pedro.

"Adios...Gabriella." said Miguel.

* * *

That evening, Sebastian cooked the Lopezes a nice dinner of paella. And after that everyone retreated to their rooms for the rest of the night. Gabby put a DVD in her TV, and sat on her bed to watch it.

On the screen appeared a young woman dancing on a stage. That woman was Esperanza Lopez, Gabby's late paternal grandmother. Gabby admired her because as a dancer she was really graceful, and as her grandmother they were close.

Gabby missed her because she was the only one who truly understood her. Being in a family like the Lopezes most would think Gabby was the happiest girl in the world. But in truth, she didn't feel like she really belonged in her own family.

Being in a family like the Lopezes mean you have to be extraordinary in some way. Compared to her parents careers, her grandpa's old career, her older brother's soccer skills, her sister's brains, and her younger brother's musical skills, Gabby was pretty average.

She was an average student, she wasn't athletic, and she couldn't play an instrument. One thing she did like and dream of doing was being a dancer. But she had two left feet, was shy, and when she got nervous she got very klutzy.

When the video was done, she turned off the TV and light. Changed into her pajamas, and lied down in bed, with Carina at her feet. "Goodnight, Carina." she said. Carina barked. Then she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 3: First Impressions  
**

The next morning, everyone woke up, got cleaned up and dressed, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Sebastian had just finished cooking when they came down. "Buenos dias, everyone." he said.

"Good morning, Sebastian. What's for breakfast?" asked Antonio. "We have omelettes, chorizo, toast, and waffles." he said. "Delicioso." said Gabby. Carina barked, alerting the family that she wanted her breakfast too.

"Don't worry, Carina. We've got your dog food." said Gabby, as she filled her dog's food bowl. The family ate, and when they finished it was time for the kids to get to school and Jorge had to get to the hospital.

"Senorita Gabriella, Senior Carlos, I took the liberty of making lunches for you." said Sebastian, handing the two lunch bags. "Gracias, Sebastian." the two said. Then Jorge got into his Jaguar, while the kids got into the Bentley with Pedro.

First Pedro dropped Antonio and Susanna off at their school, and then dropped off Gabby and Carlos. Carlos went straight inside, while Gabby stayed back. "Well, here goes nothing." she said to herself, and went inside.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the kids were talking about the new family. "They live in the rich neighborhood outside of town. You know where they have all the mansions." said one of the boys. "My Tia Maria got hired to be their housekeeper." said a girl.

"I met one of them yesterday. She had a chauffeur." said Miguel. "A chauffeur, gee." said another boy. Suddenly the door opened, and all the kids looked up. Gabby stood there with her black hair practically covering her face.

She wore the school's uniform, with blue sparkly slip on shoes, and had her backpack and lunch bag. Miguel recognized Gabby from yesterday. "Hola, you must be our new student." said Dona Rodriguez. "Si." said Gabby, quietly.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate, Gabriella Lopez." Dona Rodriguez, announced. Some of the kids waved, others said, "Hola". "Now Gabriella you may sit next to Miguel." Miguel raised his hand, letting her know where he was.

She walked to the desk next to him, and sat down. "Also, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" asked Dona Rodriguez. Gabby gulped, then stood up. "Well, first you can call me Gabby, and I used to live in Mexico City." she said.

The kids started chatting quietly, Mexico City was like a whole different world compared to the country. "That's quite a move, so ninos, do any of you have any questions for Gabby?" asked Dona Rodriguez.

"I have a question, are those Maya Cruz Lopez designer shoes you're wearing?" asked a girl. Gabby looked down at the shoes, and looked back up. "Si." she answered. "Where'd you get them? They cost like $200." she said.

"Actually they cost $250, and they were given to me. Maya Cruz Lopez is mi mama." Gabby explained. The whole class gasped, all the girls would kill to have a piece of clothing from Maya Cruz Lopez, and this girl had the actual designer as her mother.

"Here's another question, where'd you get that backpack?" asked a boy. Gabby backpack was very different from the other kids. While they had either bags or older backpacks, Gabby's backpack was brand new, and was dark purple with silver stars.

"Mi padres, bought this for me." Gabby explained quietly. That caused the kids to chat even more, until Dona Rodriguez spoke up again. "Okay, ninos, you can ask Gabby more questions later. Right now we need to get started." she said.

Gabby sat down, and as she did her work, she noticed that some of the other kids were looking at her, then whispering to others. She just pulled her hair in front of her face, and continued working. Miguel noticed this and wondered if she was okay.

* * *

At lunch, the kids went to the cafeteria and found their seats with their friends. Gabby being new, and not knowing where to sit took a seat at a table by herself. As Miguel ate the burrito his abuelita packed for him, he glanced over at Gabby.

From her lunch bag she pulled out a yellow rice, black beans, an enchilada, a small slice of chocolate cake, and a bottle of water. "Pretty nice lunch." Miguel whispered. He thought she looked a little lonely, and was about to go over and invite her to sit with him, when some other girls went over to her table.

They began talking to her, and Gabby spoke back. "Well looks like she's making some friends." he thought, and went back to his food. When lunch was over all the kids went back to the classroom. As Miguel walked back he realized he was next to some of the girls who sat with Gabby at lunch.

"You know it was nice of you guys to sit with Gabby at lunch." he said. "Yeah, they sooner we make friends with her, the sooner our wardrobes get updated." said one of the girls. That surprised Miguel.

"Que?" he asked. "Weren't you listening to her? Her mama's one of best fashion designers in Mexico." said another girl. "Meaning, she's our boleto dorado to the newest blouses, pants, dresses, shoes, and everything else."

Miguel couldn't believe it, these girls didn't really want to be Gabby's amigos, they just wanted to use her to get new clothes.

* * *

When school was over, the others kids left, but Miguel saw that Gabby was waiting for her ride to come get her. He decided to go over and talk to her. He was about to walk over, when someone stopped him.

"You know Miguel, you're wasting your hora talking to her." said a boy. "Why?" "Because she's just a common snob." said a girl. "How do you know that, we just met her?" asked Miguel.

"It's obvious. Her mom's a famous fashion designer, she gets expensive things just handed to her, and she's got a chauffeur. She's a snob." said the boy. "Well that's your opinion." said Miguel, and he walked over to Gabby.

"Hola, Gabby." he said. "Oh, hola Miguel." she said. "So how was your first day of school?" "It was okay, but I don't think the other kids like me that much. And while the girls I talked with at lunch seem nice, I'm getting a bad feeling about them." Gabby explained.

"Well, they did tell me the only reason they want to be friends with you is because you could get them designer clothes." said Miguel, rubbing the back of his head. "(Sighs), well I've fallen prey to the stereotypes." said Gabby.

"Estereotipos?" asked Miguel "Si, when you're rich other people can see you one of two ways. They either see you as a snob or as dollar signs." Gabby admitted sadly. "Well...I don't think of you like that." said Miguel.

"Really?" asked Gabby hopefully. "Si, you seem like a nice girl." said Miguel. "Gracias." said Gabby. Then Pedro pulled up, to get her. "Well, I gotta go. Adios, Miguel, see you tomorrow." said Gabby, as she went to the car.

"Adios." said Miguel, and the two went their separate ways.

 **That's 3, plz review**


	4. A Friendship Begins

**Chapter 4: A Friendship Begins  
**

The next day, Pedro dropped Gabby and her brother off at school. And when she walked into her classroom, and sat next to Miguel. "Buenos dias, Miguel." she said. "Same to you, Gabby." Miguel said back.

When Dona Rodriguez walked in, class began. As the kids were being taught, Gabby noticed that some of the other kids were still whispering about her. She tried her best to ignore it, but it still bothered her.

A couple hours later, it was time for lunch. "Hey, Gabby would you like to sit together?" asked Miguel. "Sure." said Gabby, smiling through her black hair. The two walked to the cafeteria together, but on their way there, they were stopped by the girls that sat with Gabby yesterday.

"Hey, Gabby we were just looking for you." "Yeah, want to sit with us?" "Actually, guys, I'm sitting with Miguel. And just because I have a fashion designer as mi mama, doesn't mean I'm gonna get you new clothes." said Gabby, and she Miguel walked on.

Leaving the three girls looking shocked. At their table Gabby told Miguel about her old life in Mexico City. "My school was really enorme. Like three stories high." said Gabby. "Wow, that's increible." said Miguel.

"And we had so many different things. Our gym had real exercise equipment and private showers. Our cafeteria served all kinds of different foods, even foods like prime rib and lobster." "It must've been so cool to be at school like that."

"Yeah, I do miss it." said Gabby. "You'll get used to it, here, Gabby." Miguel said comfortingly. "I hope so."

* * *

When lunch was over, the kids went back to the classroom, and took their seats. "Now class we'll get started on math. Gabby por favor, would you pass out these papers?" asked Dona Rodriguez. "Yes, Dona Rodriguez." said Gabby.

She went up to the teacher's desk, and took the papers. As she was passing them out, one of the girls stuck her leg out, and when Gabby passed by, she tripped and fell, causing the papers scatter all over the floor.

The whole class except Miguel laughed, as Gabby's face turned red, as she hid behind her hair. Dona Rodriguez slammed a giant book on her desk. "TRANQUILO!" she shouted. All the kids stopped laughing, and got nervous looks.

"Well, Natalia since you find tripping new students funny, you can pick up all these papers and finished passing them out." she said. "But Dona..." Natalia tried to say. "Or you can stay after school and clean these floors." said Dona Rodriguez with her arms crossed.

Natalia grumbled, as she got up from her desk, and picked up the papers. Miguel went over to Gabby and helped her up. "Gracias." Gabby said quietly, hiding behind her hair. "De nada." he said, and they went back to their seats.

* * *

After school Miguel walked out with Gabby. "Well I certainly made an impression. Now they know I'm a klutz." said Gabby. "Gabby, you only tripped cause Natalia tripped you. Wasn't your fault." said Miguel.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less embarazoso." said Gabby. Then Miguel had an idea. "You know, mi abuelita makes sugar cookies every Wednesday. Would you like to come to mi casa, and have some?" he offered.

Gabby thought for a moment, then answered. "Sure. Where's your house?" she said. "It's not far from here, it has Rivera's painted on the side of it. Just then Pedro pulled up to pick up Gabby and Carlos.

"Just give me un momento." said Gabby, going over to the car. "Pedro, tell my parents that I went to a friend's house. You can pick me up in about an hour at the Rivera's." said Gabby. "Bueno, Senorita Gabriella." said Pedro.

"Who's the friend?" asked Carlos, teasingly. "No es asunto tuyo, Carlos." said Gabby, and she went back to Miguel. The two walked for a while until they got to Miguel's house, and they walked into the little courtyard.

Dante immediately recognizing his master's scent, ran outside to greet him. "(Giggles), Hola Dante." said Miguel, petting him. Then Dante went over to Gabby, and tried to lick her. "I guess he remembers you." said Miguel.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too, Dante." said Gabby, scratching his ear. "Everyone, I'm home, and I brought someone." called Miguel. "Hola, Miguel." said his grandpa, Papa Franco. "Hola, Papa Franco." said Miguel.

Then he noticed Gabby. "And who's this?" he asked. "This is Gabby, she's new in town." said Miguel. "Hola." said Gabby shyly. "Well bienvenidos, Gabby." said Papa Franco. "Come on, Gabby." said Miguel, and she followed him.

Inside the house part of the home, Miguel's abuelita, mama, little sister, Rosa, Benny and Manny. "Miguel justo a tiempo. The cookies are ready to eat." said Abuleita, turning around. Everyone was surprised when they saw Gabby.

"And who is this?" asked Luisa. "This Gabby, she's part of the family that moved in." Miguel explained. "Hola." Gabby said. "It's very nice to meet to you, Gabby." said Luisa. "Hola." said Rosa, Benny, and Manny.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited her over to have galletas." said Miguel. "No, no, not at all. Have a seat, Gabby." said Abuelita, referring her to an empty chair. "Gracias." said Gabby sitting down.

Gabby looked around, Miguel's house was completely different than hers. As they ate cookies, Gabby answered questions about where her family came from and where she lived.

When they finished cookies, Miguel offered to show Gabby his room. "This a nice room." said Gabby, admiring the posters of musicians. "Thanks, decorated it myself." Miguel answered. Then she noticed his guitar.

"Do you play?" she asked. "Oh yeah." said Miguel picking it up, and playing a small tune. "You're really good." said Gabby. "Gracias." said Miguel. The two were quiet for a moment, then there was a knock at the door.

"Miguel, did you get started on your chores yet?" asked Enrique, his dad coming in. He was surprised when he saw Gabby. "Quien eres tu?" he asked. "Gabby." Gabby answered. "Papa, this is my new classmate." said Miguel.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, Gabby." said Enrique. "You too, Senior Rivera." said Gabby. While that was going on there was a knock at the door, and Abuelita answered it. Pedro stood outside, standing elegantly in his uniform.

"Buenas tardes, Senora. I'm here to collect Gabriella." he said. "Oh...well she's here." said Abuelita, a bit surprised to see this nicely dressed man at her door. "Gabby, your father is here." she called.

"Oh, I'm not her padre. I'm her chauffeur." Pedro corrected. That made abuelita and the others who were listening even more surprised. Gabby and Miguel walked out, and she walked towards the door.

"Well thanks for inviting me over, Miguel. And it was nice to meet you all." said Gabby referring to his family. "You too." said Rosa. "See at school tomorrow." said Gabby, walking out with Pedro.

"Same." said Miguel. He watched at Pedro opened the door for Gabby, closed the door, got in, and drove away. Miguel turned around and saw that his family were all looking at him. "Que?" he asked.

"Gabby seems like a nice girl." said Tia Carmen. "Yeah, she's a good friend." said Miguel. "And she's bonita too." said Benny. Knowing what his cousins were getting at Miguel, just left and went to start his chores.

* * *

At Gabby's house during dinner, her parents spoke. "So Gabriella, we heard you made an amigo today." said Jorge. "Si, Papa." answered Gabby. "That's good, I hope we'll be able to meet them soon." said Maya.

"That may happen, Miguel seems very bonito." said Gabby. When the name hit their ears, her family looked at her. When Gabby noticed this, she got confused. "Que?" "This new friend of yours is a chico?" asked Susanna.

Gabby scowled. "Si, he's a boy, and he's mi _amigo_." she said sternly, and she went back to eating.

* * *

When it was time to go to sleep, Gabby changed into her nightgown, and sat down on her bed with Carina by her side. "I really had a nice time at Miguel's house, Carina. His family's really nice." she said.

Carina barked to acknowledge her. "Yeah, he may be my first actual friend here. And...he is kinda cute." said Gabby, and she lied down to sleep.

At Miguel's house he was just talking to Dante, before he went to bed. "It felt nice to help Gabby today, boy." he said. Dante barked, and lied down next to his bed. "And Benny does have un punto. She's is a little pretty." said Miguel.

And he turned off his lamp, and went to sleep.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review (A/N: To answer gwen's question, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do your idea. Sorry)  
**


	5. A Desire to Dance

**Chapter 5: A Desire to Dance  
**

As time passed on, Miguel and Gabby got to know each other very well, and became friends. They talked during free time in class, sat together at lunch, and Miguel showed her around Santa Cecilia on weekends.

While things were going a little better for Gabby, most of the other kids still thought she was snobby with her rich lifestyle, and some of the other girls were still jealous that she had access to designer clothes, and were still mad that she wasn't going to let them have any.

But Miguel told her that eventually they'd see she for her she really was, not what she had. And as for the girls, Gabby decided just ignore them, because they were just jealous. One Friday after school, the two were hanging out in Mariachi Plaza with Dante and Carina.

They had gotten some ice cream, and were sitting in the shade, while Dante and Carina were playing together. "You know, Santa Cecelia really is a nice place." said Gabby. "I knew you'd warm up to the lugar." said Miguel.

"Si, you did." said Gabby. "You know Gabby, I was wondering, what's your casa like?" asked Miguel. "Mi casa. Well...I guess it's like yours, only mas grande." Gabby answering, not knowing how to compare her house to Miguel's without sounding rude.

Gabby thought about and realized she hadn't invited Miguel over to her house. Since he'd invited her over to his, then it's the polite thing to do to return the favor. "Would you like to come over, manana?" she asked.

"Sure." said Miguel. "I'll ask my parents, and call you to tell you what they say." said Gabby. "Great." said Miguel. Then the two heard, Carina and Dante barking, and jumping around together.

"(Giggles), it looks like Carina wants to invite Dante to come over too." "Dante's got the same idea." "You can bring him, if you want." said Gabby. When Pedro take Gabby and Carina home, the two said goodbye, and left.

Once they got home, Gabby went to ask her parents if she could have Miguel over. She found her mama in the kitchen sipping tea while looking at her ipad. "Mama, could I have Miguel over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hmm, I suppose that'd be okay." said Maya. "Yes, gracias Mama." said Gabby. As Gabby walked to her room, she noticed that the house was rather quiet, her siblings weren't there. She saw her abuelito in his study, reading his books.

"Abueltio, where's everyone?" she asked. "Well, your brother's at soccer practice, your sister's tutoring some kids in an after school program, and your little brother's at his flute lessons." Alberto explained.

"Bueno." said Gabby, as she turned around to leave. "You know, Gabriella when you are going to find something to do after school like your hermanos?" Alberto asked. Gabby just sighed, and left.

* * *

At Miguel's house he asked his parents if he could visit Gabby, and they said it would be fine. So he waited by the phone for Gabby's phone call. "Waiting for something, Miguel." Rosa asked teasingly.

"I'm esperando for a phone call, Rosa." Miguel replied, annoyed. Rosa just laughed and rolled her eyes, as she left. As soon as she did, the phone rang. "Hola?" asked Miguel, answering it. "Hola, Miguel, it's Gabby. Mi mama said it would be okay for you to come over." said Gabby over the phone.

"Estupendo. What time should I come over?" "I'll have Pedro pick you at ten, then he'll take you back when you're ready." said Gabby. "Okay, see you tomorrow then. Adios." said Miguel. "Adios." said Gabby, and they both hung up.

* * *

The next morning, after Miguel had eaten breakfast, he and Dante waited for his ride. "So what hora will you be back, Miguel?" asked Luisa. "I'm not sure, maybe around uno or dos." Miguel answered.

"Just make sure you come home at a descent hour, companero." said Enrique teasingly, while ruffling his hair. Miguel felt his face heat up, why did parents have to be so embarrassing?

Then he heard a car drive up, and when he looked out and saw the black Bentley, he knew that was Pedro. "Miguel, before you go give Gabby's familia these." said Abuelita, giving Miguel four containers.

"What are these?" he asked. "Tamales, enchiladas, quesadillas, and salsa." she answered. "Okay, Abuelita." said Miguel. Pedro knocked on the door, Enrique answered it, and he said he was there to pick up Miguel.

Miguel said adios to his family, and he and his dog went with Pedro. As they rode, Miguel was impressed with the interior of the car. The seats were black leather, there was a mini bar, and there was a sun roof. But that didn't compare, when they came into the rich neighborhoods.

They were like mini versions of fairy tale castles. Then they pulled up the Lopez home. "Oh dios mio." said Miguel. Pedro let him out of the car, and they walked up to the house. The door opened to reveal Maria.

"Hola, you must be Miguel. Senorita Gabriella has been expecting you." she said. "Hola." said Miguel, coming in. "Senorita Gabriella, your friend is here." Maria called. As Miguel looked around, he almost dropped the containers.

The inside of the house was just as amazing as the inside out. Suddenly he was snapped out of his gaze by barking. He saw Carina coming, and Dante hurried over to her. "Hola, Miguel." said Gabby coming into the room, with her mother behind her.

"Hi, Gabby." said Miguel. "What are these?" she asked, referring to the containers. "Mi abuelita told me to give these to your family as a welcoming gift." Miguel explained. "How, nice." said Maya.

"Miguel, this is mi mama." said Gabby. "Hola, Miguel. It's nice to meet you." said Maya. "You too, Senora Lopez." said Miguel. "I'll just take these." said Maya, taking the containers.

"Come on, Miguel I'll show you around." said Gabby. Miguel and Dante followed Gabby and Carina through the house. Each room to Miguel looked like something out of a magazine, and on the tour she introduced him to her family.

Miguel met Carlos and Antonio in the TV room playing video games. He met Susanna outside by the pool, her abuelito playing cards with Pedro, and papa was in his office. "And here's my room." said Gabby, as they went into the room.

"Wow, this room is like the size our living room." said Miguel. "I'll take that as a cumplido." said Gabby. Together the two watched TV, played a board game, and Sebastian served them tacos and lemonade, and water for the dogs.

"Gee Gabby, I have to admit it must be cool to live this way all the time." said Miguel. "It's great, but it has its' downsides." said Gabby. "What do you mean?" asked Miguel confused. Gabby explained how all her family was really talented, and how she was just average.

"That's not true Gabby. You're a really estupendo nina." said Miguel. Gabby smiled, and said, "Gracias, but to be a Lopez you have to stand out in someway, but I don't have any special talents or abilities."

"But there must be something, I mean everyone has a talento. Like what's something you really like?" "Well...I really like dancing." said Gabby. "Dancing?" asked Miguel. "Si, come here." said Gabby leading him over to the TV.

She showed him her grandma dancing. "That's mi abuelita, Esperanza. She was a famous dancer at the Mexican Ballet. I'd love to be just like her one day." said Gabby. "She really is a good dancer." complimented Miguel.

* * *

When it was time for Miguel and Dante to leave, he said goodbye to Gabby and her family and Pedro drove them back home. As they rode, he thought about what Gabby said. He knew what if felt like to feel like you didn't belong in your own family.

So he knew what he had to do to help her. If Gabby had a desire to be a dancer, then he was going to help her do just that.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Back to the Land of the Dead

**Chapter 6: Back to the Land of the Dead (A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for, enjoy!)  
**

Monday at school, Miguel and Gabby were walking to class when something caught Miguel's eye. "Hey, Gabby look at this." he said. "Que?" asked Gabby. Miguel pointed to a poster on the bulletin board.

"It's the school's talent show, it's coming up next month." he said. "Cool, are you going to sign up?" asked Gabby. "Si, everyone who has a talent they think is worthy of sharing participate, and the winner gets a small trophy." said Miguel.

"Wow, my family has all sorts of trophies and awards, except for me. But if I won that trophy I'd finally have an award of my own." said Gabby. "Well why don't you enter the show and dance, you said you always wanted to be a dancer?" Miguel suggested.

"I don't know Miguel, I don't really know how." said Gabby. "Well it's not until next month, you can learn." Miguel encouraged. "Let me think about it." said Gabby. All through school, Gabby thought about the talent show.

She really wanted to show her family that she could do something special, and there was no reason she couldn't learn. When school was over, she went up to Miguel. "Hey Miguel, I decided that I will sign up for the show. I just need dancing lessons." she said.

"Bueno, I'm sure your parents will let you take them." said Miguel. "So all I have to do is sign up." So before the two left, they signed up for the talent show in the office. Outside the two said goodbye, and went home.

* * *

After getting out of the car, Gabby and Carlos went inside. Carlos went to see his parents while Gabby went to change out of her uniform. "Hola, Carina." said Gabby as she walked into her room.

Carina, who was sleeping on Gabby's bed, woke up, and hurried over to her. Gabby changed out her school clothes, and put on her designer purple polo shirt and nice blue shorts, and black slip ons.

"Guess what, girl. I signed up for the school talent show." she said to her pet. Carina barked. "I know, I just need mama and papa to let me take some folk dancing lessons." said Gabby. She left her room with Carina following behind her.

"Luckily papa's home early from the hospital." she said. She heard her family's voices in her dad's office, she was about to go in, but then she heard the conversation. "The soccer coach said our team will probably get to the finals because of me." said Antonio.

"And the school principal asked me to join the student committee. She said it could someone with mi sesos." said Susanna. "And I'm entering my school's talent show, I'm gonna play my flute." said Carlos.

"Oh, this is just wonderful." said Maya. "Excepcional trabajo, kids." said Alberto. "That's my talented kids." said Jorge. As Gabby listened in, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart aches, and her eyes began stinging with tears.

She kicked opened the door, causing her family to look at her. "Well I'm glad to finally know what you guys think of me. Is that what I am, the untalented kid, the average one, the oveja negra?" asked Gabby with tears running down her cheeks

Before her family could say anything, she ran off. "Gabriella." called Maya. "Vuelve." called Jorge. But Gabby didn't listen, she stormed out of her house with Carina running behind her. She didn't even care where she was going, she just kept going.

She finally stopped in an alley in town, she sat on an old crate, and cried her eyes out. Carina felt sad seeing her owner so upset, so she did what any good dog would do, and lied down by her side.

* * *

While that was going on Miguel was just taking Dante for his walk. "Great afternoon for a caminar, huh Dante?" asked Miguel. Dante barked in agreement. Suddenly he stopped, and perked up his ears.

"What is it, boy?" asked Miguel. Dante led Miguel down the road, and into an alley. Miguel looked, and saw Gabby crying. "Gabby?" he asked confused. Gabby looked up, and saw Miguel and Dante through her black hair.

"Oh hi, Miguel." she said. "What are you doing here, and why are you crying?" Miguel asked, as he sat down beside her. "I tried to tell mi familia about the talent show and how I wanted to take dance lessons, but my siblings were telling my parents all the stuff they're doing because of their talents. Mi papa said those were his outstanding kids, not a word about me." Gabby explained.

"Gee that's horrible." said Miguel. "I wish mi abuelita was here, she was the only one I could truly talk to." said Gabby. As Carina jumped on Gabby's lap, and she petted her, Miguel looked at his skeleton talisman.

Then he got a determined look on his face. "Gabby how would you like to talk to your abuelita right now?" he asked. "I'd love it, but she's been dead for the last three years." said Gabby. "Well, I have a way you can." said Miguel.

Gabby managed to chuckle. "What are you a physic?" she asked. "No, but I have this." said Miguel, showing her the talisman. "How's that gonna help?" asked Gabby. "Just watch." said Miguel. He made sure no one was looking, and said the words.

"I wish we could go to the Land of the Dead." he said. The talisman glowed bright green, and in a flash the two and their dogs disappeared.

* * *

In another flash, they were in the Land of the Dead. "What happened, where are we?" asked Gabby opening her eyes. "The Land of the Dead." Miguel answered. "Que?" asked Gabby in disbelief.

She looked around, and saw that there were skeletons walking around like ordinary people. "Okay, please tell me this is all just some sort of illusion." said Gabby getting a little freaked out. "It's not, if you give me a chance to explain." said Miguel.

Then Dante appeared in his alebrije form, causing Gabby to back up and hit something she turned around, and saw it was a skeleton man. "Hola, chica." he said. Gabby screamed and ran away. "Gabby, wait." said Miguel, and he and the dogs ran after her.

As she was running, Hector and Imelda were just leaving a store together, when Gabby shot pas them. "What was that?" asked Imelda. "I don't know, but it looked like a girl." said Hector. "Gabby come back." called Miguel.

The two looked and saw their great-great grandson coming their way. "Miguel?" asked Hector. "Mama Imelda, Papa Hector, did you see a living girl run by here?" he asked. "She went that. But who is she and what are you doing here?" asked Imelda.

"I'll explain later, gotta catch her." said Miguel running in Gabby's direction. Curious the two skeletons hurried after him. Gabby kept running until she tripped over a cobblestone, and crashed right into some empty boxes.

Finally Miguel and the dogs caught up to her. "Gabby, estas bien?" he asked. "I'm okay. But, Miguel there are two skeletons standing right behind you." said Gabby, as Hector and Imelda came up behind them.

"Esta bien. These are my great-great grandparents." said Miguel. "Your great great grandparents?" asked Gabby, as she got up from the boxes. "Si, this is the Land of the Dead, where everyone goes after they die." he explained.

"So this is all real." said Gabby. "Exactamente." said Hector. "Mijo, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Imelda. "Oh, right. This is Gabby. Gabby this is my Papa Hector and Mama Imelda." said Miguel.

"Hola, Gabby." said Hector. "Encantada de concerte." said Imelda. "Hola." said Gabby, as she shook their hands. "I have to say I've never met talking skeletons before." she said. "Don't worry about it, Miguel was the same way when he first came here." said Hector.

"You've been here before?" Gabby asked Miguel. "Yeah, it's a long story." said Miguel. "Which you can tell on our way to see the others." said Hector. "Others, what others?" asked Gabby.

"My other family members. But actually, Papa Hector, I brought Gabby here to help her find her abuelita." said Miguel. "Well we'll take care of that, after you see everyone. Besides you'll be able to show Gabby the place." said Hector.

Miguel thought for a moment. "Maybe she'd be impressed." he thought. "Well, it's up to you, Gabby." he said aloud. "A tour would be nice." said Gabby, and Carina barked to agree. As they walked Miguel explained how he first came to the Land of the Dead and solved his family's mysteries.

Then on the cable cars, he explained how he got his skeleton talisman and how it worked. Gabby was amazed by both his stories and the Land of the Dead. And Hector and Imelda couldn't help but noticed how well the two got along.

* * *

When they came to the homes of most of the skeletons, they came to where the late members of the Rivera family lived. "Todo el mundo, Miguel's here." said Hector when they came to their house.

Everyone hurried outside, Mama Coco, Papa Julio, Tia Rosita, Tio Felipe and Oscar, and Tia Victoria. They all hugged him and said how good it was to see him. Gabby watched the sight nicely, until Tia Victoria saw her.

"Quien eres tu?" she asked. "Uh." said Gabby a bit nervously. "Oh, that's Gabby." said Miguel. "Miguel, we didn't know you had a novia." said Rosita. Miguel and Gabby's eyes widen and their cheeks slightly turned red.

"I don't." said Miguel. "I'm not." said Gabby. He introduced Gabby to his deceased family members, and explained that he brought her here to find her abuelita. "Well Gabby, what's your abuelita's name?" asked Coco.

"Esperanza, Esperanza Lopez." Gabby answered. "We've seen her." said Felipe. "Si, she's a dancer in the entertainment district." said Oscar. "Great, now we just have to get there." said Miguel. "Where is it?" asked Gabby.

"All the way on the other side of town. But you can take Pepita to get there." said Imelda. "Who's Pepita?" asked Gabby. "My spirit guide." Imelda answered, and she whistled. Through the sky came flying a large rainbow colored flying cat with wings.

"Whoa." said Gabby in amazed. Even Carina was in shock. "She'll take you to the entertainment district." "Gracias, Mama Imelda." said Miguel, as he got on. "Come on Gabby." he said, offering his hand to her.

Gabby took Carina in her arm, and slowly grabbed Miguel's hand. Once she was on, she put Carina in between them, and put her hands on Miguel's shoulders. "Mosca, Pepita." he said. And with that being said, Pepita flapped her wings and took to the skies with Dante flying beside her.

"Come back when you're done!" called Hector. "We will." Miguel called back. "You know, those two are actually a nice couple." said Julio, and the others agreed.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. A Reunion

**Chapter 7: A Reunion**

As Pepita flew threw the air, Gabby looked down at the Land of the Dead. It was all so amazing, a world she never imagined. As she looked up, she caught sight of Miguel in the lights from the city. "He really is cute." she thought.

"You okay, back there, Gabby?" asked Miguel looking back at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm bueno. How about you Carina?" said Gabby to her dog, and Carina barked happily. "We're here." said Miguel, as Pepita started to land.

She landed in an empty spot, and let the kids down with her wing. Miguel got off first, and helped Gabby down. Dante grabbed Carina by her collar, and flew her down. Looking around Gabby saw skeletons in fancy clothes, getting their pictures taken, signing autographs, and going to clubs, theaters, and different stores.

"Wow, this place reminds me of Mexico City." she said. "Now let's go find your abuelita." said Miguel. The two walked around, looking for a sign to where Gabby's abuelita could be. Then Carina and Dante started barking.

"What's up, guys?" Gabby asked them. She looked at what they were barking at, and looked up at it. "Miguel, mira." she said. He did, and saw on a sign above a theater read, "Performing tonight, Esperanza Lopez."

"Bingo, now we just need to get into that theater." said Miguel. "But how, we need money for tickets, and I don't think they'll let two living kids in." said Gabby. "No te preocupes, Gabby. I have experience with this sort of thing. Follow me." said Miguel.

They snuck around the theater, and found a door. Gabby tried to open it, but it was locked. "Dante, fly through the window, and see if you can get us in." said Miguel. Dante barked, and flew in through the window, and inside using his paws, was able to open the door.

"Good dog, Dante." said Miguel, as he, Gabby, and Carina came through the door, and saw that they were in a storeroom. Quietly, they snuck through the storeroom, and soon found themselves near the dressing rooms.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming, and hid in a closet. "You were excellent at rehearsals, Senora Lopez." said a man's voice. "Gracias, everyone's going to love the show." said a female voice.

Gabby recognized the voice. "Miguel, that's her." she whispered. The waited until the passed, and then left the closet. They were about to head to the dressing rooms, when someone grabbed them by their collars.

"Kids, living kids. How'd you get in here?" asked a security guard. "W-we were just..." Miguel tried to say. "Trespassing, and I know how to deal with trespassers." he said. He turned around to take them out.

Dante and Carina barked at him, in an attempt to get him to put their kids' down, but then Senora Lopez spoke to him. "Tito, what's going on?" Senora Lopez. "Trespassers, Senora Lopez." said Tito.

"We just wanted to see Senora Lopez." said Gabby. Now it was Senora Lopez's turn to recognize the voice. "Let me see them." she said. Tito turned around, and the kids saw a tall skeleton woman with black hair with grey streaks in a bun.

She wore a silk purple robe, and black low heeled shoes. "Gabby?" she asked. "Senora, you know this nina?" asked Tito. "Know her, she's my granddaughter." she said. "Abuelita." said Gabby happily.

She managed to get free from Tito, ran over to her, and hugged her abuelita, and Esperanza hugged her back.

After being let go by Tito, Esperanza took the kids to her dressing room. Gabby introduced Miguel, and explained how they got there. "Well out of all the times I've seen you on Dia de los Muertos, I never thought you'd come to visit me." said Esperanza.

"I'm glad I came Abuelita. Because I really needed you." said Gabby. "Well, I'll give you two your intimidad." said Miguel, and he and Dante left the dressing room. Esperanza looked at her granddaughter, and being an abuelita she could tell something was wrong.

"Come on, Gabby. Tell your abuelita what's the matter." she said, putting her hand on her shoulder. Gabby explained how what the other kids at school thought of her because her rich lifestyle, and what her parents said about her siblings, and how she wanted to dance in the school's talent show, but she needed lessons.

"I don't know, maybe I should just cross my name off the list when I get home." said Gabby. "No. Gabby you are a very special girl, and if you want to dance, then dance." said Esperanza. "But I have two left feet, and I get scared in front of people. Besides who'd be paciente enough to teach me?" said Gabby.

"Hmm. Well Gabby your teacher is right here." said Esperanza. "Que?" asked Gabby. "I'll be your profesor." "Oh Abuelita, gracias." said Gabby, hugging her gratefully. "De nada, Gabby." said Esperanza, hugging her back.

Carina even nuzzled against the two to get some of the love. Then there was a knock at the door, and Miguel poked his head in. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but we need to be getting back now." said Miguel.

Gabby hated to leave her abuelita now, but she knew she had to be getting back to home. "Could you come back tomorrow?" asked Esperanza. Gabby looked at Miguel who nodded. "We'll see you manana, Abuelita." said Gabby.

"See you then." said Esperanza, as Gabby and Carina left. The kids and Carina flew back on Pepita. "Well my Abuelita's going to teach me how to dance." said Gabby. "That's great." said Miguel.

Pepita landed at the Rivera's home, and Miguel's family came out. "Did you find her?" asked Julio. "Si, she's going to teach Gabby how to dance. So I'll be bringing her here for a while." said Miguel.

"So how do we get back home?" asked Gabby. "I just have to wish us there." said Miguel, taking out his talisman. "We'll see you manana then, ninos." said Hector. "Adios." said Gabby.

"I wish to go back to the Land of the Living." said Miguel. The talisman glowed green, and in a flash, Miguel, Gabby, Carina, and Dante were gone, and back home. "That was amazing, Miguel." said Gabby.

"It is pretty cool." said Miguel. "Muchas gracias." said Gabby, and she threw her arms around him. At first Miguel was surprised, but then slowly returned the hug. It seemed to last forever, until they realized how long they were hugging.

Quickly they separated. "So...I guess you'll take me back tomorrow?" asked Gabby, rubbing her arm. "Si, after school." said Miguel, rubbing the back of his head. "Bueno, well Carina and I better be getting back." said Gabby.

"Yeah, and I should get home. Te veo manana. said Miguel. "Adios." said Gabby, and the two parted. When Miguel got home, his family met him. "Miguel, where were you?" asked Enrique. "I was just hanging out with Gabby." he answered.

"Oh, I see." said Elena. He went to his room, to take off his shoes, and as he did he saw Dante looking at him with a pointed look. "Don't look at me like that." he said to him sternly.

When Gabby got to the front steps of her house, before she went inside she noticed Carina was looking at her knowingly. "Que?" she asked.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review and de la cruz will be coming in the next chapter**


	8. Dance Lessons

**Chapter 8: Dance Lessons**

That evening, after Gabby had changed into her pajamas, there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Jorge, Maya, and Alberto. "Gabriella, podriamos hablar contigo?" asked Maya.

"Si." Gabby answered. "We wanted to apologize, mija." said Jorge. "We think you're just as special as your siblings. And we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said Alberto. Gabby was a bit surprised, this had to be the first time her parents and grandpa actually apologized.

"You really mean that?" Gabby asked. "Honestamente." they all said together. A smile formed on her face, and Gabby hugged them all. They hugged her back. "Now, is there anything you want to tell us?" asked Jorge.

"Well actually, I'm entering the school's talent show too. I'm going to folk dance." Gabby explained. "Really?" asked Maya. "Si. Just like Abuelita did." said Gabby. "Do you need any lessons?" asked Jorge.

"I already found a teacher." said Gabby. "Bueno, we'll all be sure to watch you on opening night." Alberto. "Gracias." said Gabby. "Well, buenas nuchos." said Jorge. They all kissed her, and left her alone.

"Did you hear that, Carina?" asked Gabby happily, picking up her dog. Carina barked happily, and they both fell down on the bed. It looked like things were looking up for Gabby Lopez.

* * *

The next day, Miguel and Gabby already informed their families that they'd late coming home. So when school ended when no one was looking, Miguel wished them back the Land of the Dead. Luckily this time, they landed next to the Rivera's home.

Miguel knocked on the door, and Tia Rosita answered. "Miguel, Gabby you're back. Everyone, the ninos are here." she called. All the other family members came to the door and greeted them. "I just came to bring Gabby for her dancing lesson." said Miguel.

"Well, I'll escort you two to the theater." said Hector. On Pepita, the three flew to the theater. Inside they saw Esperanza on stage waiting for Gabby. "Hola, Abuelita." said Gabby. "Hola, Gabby, Miguel." said Esperanza.

"Hola, I'm Hector, Miguel's great-great grandfather." said Hector, offering his hand to Esperanza. "Ah yes, your music is wonderful. I'm Esperanza, Gabby's grandmother." said Esperanza, shaking his hand.

"Well I'm ready to start dancing." said Gabby. "We'll let you senoritas do you thing. Vamanos, Miguel, I'll show you around the entertainment district." said Hector, and the two left. "So first off all, Gabby, you'll have to learn to walk in these." said Esperanza, holding a pair of black low heeled dancing shoes.

"Dios mio." Gabby whispered.

* * *

With Hector and Miguel the two were bonding, while sightseeing. Then Hector decided to bring something up. "So...mijo, you and Gabby seem pretty close." he said. "Si, she's like mi mejor amiga." said Miguel.

"That's nice. So how'd you meet her anyway?" Hector asked. Miguel explained to him how the two first met, and the tough time she'd had at school with her lifestyle and all. "Well that's very nice of you to help her out." Hector complimented.

"Gracias, besides she's great." said Miguel. "Si, she's very lovely." Then Miguel's demeanor changed from happy to bashful. "Papa Hector, can I ask your advice on something?" he asked. "Por supuesto." answered Hector.

"When you first started hanging around with Mama Imelda...how did you know you when...liked her...you know more than other people?" Miguel asked slowly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Knowing what his great-great grandson meant, and knowing he felt a bit embarrassed by asking, decided to answer the best way he could. "Well, I suppose whenever I was alone with her she made me feel really contento, and I always enjoyed her company."

"Gabby makes me feel that way." said Miguel. "Then you like like her. And you have good taste." said Hector. As they headed on, little did they know two evil eyes were watching them from afar.

"That little brat." the skeleton said.

* * *

Back with Gabby and Esperanza, after a few trials Gabby was able to walk in low heels and dance in them. When she finished to the steps to the dance, Esperanza clapped. "Maravilloso, Gabby. You're a natural bailarin." she said.

"Gracias Abuelita, dancing is so much fun." said Gabby. "Now, it's time for the outfit." said Esperanza. "Outfit?" asked Gabby. "Si, you can't be proper dancer if you don't wear the right clothes." Esperanza explained.

The two went to the back where they kept the costumes. "Let's see now." said Esperanza looking for a costume in Gabby's size. "Abuelita, I was wondering something." Gabby said. "Si, mija?" asked Esperanza.

"Have you ever liked a guy, but you're not sure if that certain guy liked you back?" asked Gabby. Esperanza looked at her. "Does this chico happened to be named Miguel?" "How did...?" "(Chuckles), Gabby I may be dead but an abuelita knows these kinds of things."

"So what do I do?" asked Gabby. "Well mija, I can tell that Miguel does care about you, and I can see that you like him. My best advice, follow your heart." said Esperanza. Gabby smiled at what her grandma had said.

* * *

By time Hector and Miguel returned, Esperanza was just finishing up with Gabby. "Hey, how'd the lesson go?" asked Miguel. "It went great, I'll be dancing in no time." said Gabby. "She's a fast learner." said Esperanza.

"Well shouldn't you two be getting back home now?" asked Hector. "Yeah, ready Gabby?" asked Miguel. "I'm ready, see you tomorrow, Abuelita." said Gabby. "Adios." Esperanza and Hector said together.

Miguel wished the two home, and in a flash they were gone. But in the old parts of the Land of the Dead, an evil mastermind was up to no good. "So that kid has a special way to transport here and back." he said.

This mastermind was no other than Ernesto De La Cruz. He was still furious that because of Miguel he'd lost his fame, fortune, and publicity. "I'm going to get revenge on the chico, if it's the last thing I do." he said to himself.

 **That's my last chapter...for the year! Happy New Year's everyone, and next year be on the lookout for my newest story, Coco: Vicky Style!**


	9. Ernesto's Plan

**Chapter 9: Ernesto's Plan  
**

As weeks went by, Gabby was turning into quite the dancer with lessons from her grandma. Everyday after school, and on weekends she and Miguel traveled to the Land of the Dead. There were times when Miguel sat in on Gabby's lessons.

He though she looked really graceful as she danced. And usually Gabby got nervous when people were looking at her, but when Miguel was looking she didn't feel nervous at all. She actually felt special, and happy.

They also grew closer, they talked more about their families, hopes, dreams, and pasts. The growing relationship didn't go unnoticed by their families, both alive and dead. Miguel's family noticed how much time he spent with Gabby, and how he always wanted to help her.

Gabby's family noticed how happy she was to be with Miguel, and how most of her time was spent with her.

* * *

When Gabby had finished her lesson on afternoon, Esperanza had news. "Mija, you've become quite the dancer, I'm tan orgulloso." she said. "Gracias, Abuelita." said Gabby. "And I think it's time for a real performance."

"Que?" asked Gabby. "We're going to be having a little show tomorrow night. And it'd be the perfect chance for you to show off your skills before the talent show." Esperanza explained. That's when Gabby got nervous.

"But Abuelita, I don't think I can do that. Everyone will be looking at me, and when there's lots of people staring I get nervous, and when I get nervous I get klutzy." said Gabby. "Calmese, Gabby. I know you can do it, you wanna know how I know?" said Esperanza.

"Como?" asked Gabby. "Because you have the talent to dance, you just have to believe in yourself." said Esperanza, putting her hand on Gabby's shoulder. Gabby looked up at her abuelita, who had an encouraging look on her face.

Gabby thought about it, if she could perform in front of a bunch of dead people, then performing in front of a lot of live people wouldn't be that big a deal. "Lo hare." she said. "Bueno." said Esperanza.

After Miguel and Gabby went back home, De La Cruz had figured out a way to get revenge on Miguel Rivera. He had heard about the show, and had been watching him and Gabby. He could tell her really liked her, and he thought of the perfect way to exact his revenge.

He was just going to need a good disguise, access to the show, and some special liquids.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Living, Gabby told Miguel about her performance tomorrow. "That's great, Gabby." said Miguel. "Gracias, you'll be there right?" asked Gabby. "Well...do you want me there?" asked Miguel, rubbing behind his head.

"Sure...I mean you are the reason I'm doing this in the first place." said Gabby, quietly. "Then si, I'm sure the rest of my family will want to come." said Miguel. "Bueno. Then, I'll see you manana." said Gabby, as she went in the direction of her house.

"Adios." said Miguel, and he went home as well. At Miguel's house he was in his room practicing his guitar for the school's talent show. As he strummed his guitar, he heard a knock at his door. "Adelante." he said.

The door opened to reveal his parents, and his mama was holding Socorro. "Mama, Papa." he said. "Hola, Miguel. You've been really busy lately, we've hardly seen you." said Enrique. "Gabby and I have just been getting ready for the talent show together." Miguel explained.

"You've been spending lots of time with Gabby lately." said Luisa. "Is that un problema?" asked Miguel. "No, we were just noticing." said Enrique. "Anything you want to tell us about her?" asked Luisa.

Miguel looked up at his parents, who both had a look of curiosity on their faces. Miguel knew they were trying to find out what was going on with him and Gabby. Embarrassed, he just sighed. "Gabby and I are two good amigos." he said.

"Oh, well that's fine, we were just wondering." said Enrique. "We'll leave you to your practicing now." said Luisa, and they left. "(Sighs), padres." he whispered. Then he realized he forgot to tell his family about the show.

So he used his talisman to summon his Papa Hector, and told him. He accepted the invitation, and would pass the news onto the other. At Gabby's house, she had just walked through the door.

When Carina, who was lying on the floor in the living room, recognized her owner's scent, and hurried to her. "Hola, Carina." said Gabby, bending down, and petting her dog. Carina barked happily. "Hola, Senorita Gabriella." said Maria, who was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hola." said Gabby, going to her room with Carina following her. She spent the rest of her time practicing her steps, then she was called to dinner. She went to the dinner table, and sat down, and Carina went to her dog bowl.

"La cena esta servida." said Sebastian. He set some tamales, re-fried beans, and rice on the table. "So Gabriella, how goes the practice for the talent show?" asked Jorge, as they ate. "Beuno, Papa. I'm getting the hang of dancing." said Gabby.

"Just try not to trip over your own feet." joked Antonio. "Antonio!" Maya said sternly. But Gabby just ignored her older brother. "So Gabriella, how's Miguel?" asked Alberto. "He's fine, Abuelito." Gabby answered.

"He's treating you good I assume?" Gabby nearly chocked on her beans. "We're not dating." she protested. "No le se, Gabby. You've been spending a lot of time with him." Susanne pointed out.

"We've been helping each other get ready for the talent show. Y eso es eso." said Gabby firmly, and continued eating.

* * *

The next day Gabby and Miguel couldn't wait for school to be over, so they could go to the Land of the Dead. Time seem to drag on forever, but when Dona Rodriguez dismissed them, Gabby and Miguel were two of the first people out the door.

Then they ducked into an ally. "Ready to go, Gabby?" asked Miguel, taking out his talisman. "Ready." Gabby answered. But before he could make the wish, they heard barking. They saw Dante and Carina running up to them.

"Dante?" asked Miguel. "Carina?" asked Gabby. The two dogs just stood there. "I guess they want to come too." said Gabby. Miguel chucked, and said, "I wish we could go to the Land of the Dead."

The talisman glowed bright green, and in a flash they were gone. And in another, they were in the Land of the Dead. They went to Riveras' house, and knocked on the door. Mama Coco answered it, and smiled at them.

"Miguel, you're here, and Gabby." she said. "Hola, Mama Coco." said Miguel. "Hola, Dona Coco." said Gabby. "Todo el mundo, they're here." she called. The deceased Riveras all came out, and were ready to go to the show.

"So Gabby..." started Tio Felipe. "...are you nervous?" finished Tio Oscar, as they all made their way to the theater. "A little." Gabby admitted. "No te preocupes. I'm sure you'll be great." said Imelda.

When they got there, Gabby went backstage with Carina, while Miguel and his family got their tickets. In the dressing room, Gabby changed into the folk dancing dress her abuelita had picked out.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't believe it. The dress was yellow that was rainbow colored at the ends. Then there was a knock at the door. "Adelante." she said. Esperanza walked in.

"Almost ready, mija?" she asked. "Almost." Gabby answered. "You look absolutely bonita. You're just missing something." said Esperanza. "Que?" asked Gabby. Esperanza then placed a headband with an orange flower on it, on Gabby's head.

"There now we can see your face." Gabby looked back at the mirror, and saw that her long black hair was out of her face. "What do you think, Carina?" Gabby asked her dog. Carina barked happily.

"Now that you're ready, let's get you on that stage." said Esperanza. The two and Carina left the room, and headed to the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the lobby, a skeleton man who was working as an usher had just sat down some people, and as he was walking back to his post, someone grabbed him, and dragged him outside.

In an ally, the usher had been bound, gagged, and stripe of his uniform. "Gracias, for the uniform amigo." said the man who had done the deed. He went back into the theater, just in time to see the Rivera family coming in.

"Right this way, por favor." said the skeleton. He led the family into the theater, and sat them in the middle. "Gracias." said Miguel. "Enjoy the show." he said, leaving. "It'll be your last." De La Cruz whispered to himself.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. A Plot Foiled

**Chapter 10: A Plot Foiled  
**

On stage, Gabby stood with the other dancers. Esperanza saw that her granddaughter looked nervous. "Just dance, mija." she whispered to her. Gabby smiled at her abuelita, and then the curtains rose.

The whole theater was filled, and thousands of eyes were looking at them. Gabby looked around, and spotted Miguel and his family. Seeing his face, calmed Gabby, and when the music started playing, she began to dance.

With every beat, Gabby did the right step, and she didn't even stumble or trip. Miguel was really impressed, she was really graceful. He was so entranced, he didn't even realize he was staring, however it didn't go unnoticed by his family.

They all smirked at each other, knowing what he was feeling at the moment. Gabby was having an amazing time dancing, it felt like she was dancing on air, and she saw that everyone in the audience was looking at her and the other dancers with amazement.

When the music ending, all the dancers took their final positions. The audience roared with applause, and the dancers bowed and curtsied. The curtain closed, letting everyone know it was time for an intermission.

"Oh, Gabby, you were great out there." said Esperanza. "Gracias, Abuelita." said Gabby smiling. "Now we only have a veinte minutos break, so be back on stage in time." said Epseranza. "I will." Gabby assured.

She went over to Carina. "Oh, Carina did you see me out there?" she asked. Carina barked happily. "I'm a real dancer now, and I once I finish here, I'm going to rock the talent show at school." said Gabby.

Carina barked, then went over and scratched at the door. "Que pasa, girl. Do you have to go out?" said Gabby. She opened the door, and let Carina out. She did her business, and came back in. But when she did, she started growling.

"Carina what's wrong?" asked Gabby confused. Carina ran away, and Gabby hurried after her. Gabby chased her out to the lobby, where she finally got her. "Carina what's gotten into you?" she asked.

Then she heard someone talking. "That Miguel will finally get what he deserves." it said. Curious, Gabby picked up Carina and followed the voice. She peeked down a hallway, and saw Ernesto De La Cruz in his usher disguise.

"Now he'll never go home, and leaving behind that little girlfriend of his will just make him even more miserable." he said to himself. Gabby gasped, as she saw him take a small piece of sponge cake and soak it in a brown liquid.

"Historia's about to repeat itself." "Dios mio." Gabby whispered, remembering what Miguel told her, De La Cruz was going to poison Miguel! She knew she had to do something, but as she tried to run away, she was grabbed by her dress.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" asked De La Cruz eerily. "Let me go, you arrastrarse." Gabby protested, trying to get away. "I trust you heard everything I just said. "You won't get away with this." she said.

"Then there's no choice." De La Cruz tossed her and Carina into a closet, and put a chair in front of the door. "Hey, let me out!" Gabby yelled, banging on the door. "Lo siento, chica. I'm not gonna have my plans foiled again." De La Cruz said, walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esperanza was looking around for Gabby. "Gabby, Gabriella." she said, looking in the different rooms. "Five minutes, people." said the director. "Gabby, where are you?" Esperanza asked herself.

She needed help, so she asked a security guard to ask the Riveras to come backstage. The security guard came to the row the Riveras were sitting in, and told them that Esperanza wanted to see them.

Ernesto De La Cruz was about to go down, and have Miguel eat the cake, but he saw that they were going backstage. "Diablo." he whispered, and snuck his way into the back. "What's wrong, Senora?" asked Miguel.

"It's Gabby, I can't find her anywhere." Esperanza explained. "She couldn't have gone far, we'll all spread out and look for her." said Hector. So they all searched looking for Gabby. De La Cruz snuck around, and saw Miguel had stepped outside to see if Gabby was out there.

Now was the perfect time, as he followed him. Back with Gabby, she was trying with all her might to open the door, but to no avail. "Oh Carina, what're we gonna do now?" she asked sadly. Carina cuddled up against her girl for comfort.

As Gabby stroked Carina, she thought about the past few days. Meeting Miguel, going to the Land of the Dead, finding her abuelita, meeting Miguel's deceased family members, and learning to dance and performing on stage.

The Gabby realized she couldn't give up. She stood up, lifted the skirt of her dress, and with all her might she kicked the door. With each kick, she could feel the door opening, so with one final kick, she got it down.

"Yes." she said, and she hurried back inside. When she didn't she the Riveras, she went backstage. "I hope I'm not too late." said Gabby, taking off running, as Carina followed her. "Gabby." called Miguel, but he didn't see her outside.

As he was going back inside, he met De La Cruz, who was standing outside. But since he was in disguise, Miguel didn't recognize him. He thought he was just an usher taking a break. "Buenos tardes, nino. Would you care for a piece of cake?" asked De La Cruz in a different voice.

Gabby hurried through the backstage, and some of the others saw her. "Gabby, where have you been?" asked Esperanza, but Gabby ran past her. "De La Cruz!" was all she cried, as she ran. "De La Cruz, here?" asked Imelda.

The adults quickly hurried after Gabby. Outside Miguel was about to put the cake in his mouth, when Gabby burst through the door, which surprised Miguel so much he dropped the cake. "Miguel don't eat that cake." she said.

"Gabby, que esta pasando?" he asked confused. "The cake is poisoned, and that's De La Cruz." said Gabby. With that De La Cruz ripped off his disguise. "Hola, chico. Remember me?" he asked nastily.

The two tried to run, but De La Cruz grabbed them by the collars. "Arrojenos!" Gabby yelled. "Oh, I will." said De La Cruz. He then made the attempt to kidnap the kids, but Carina, Dante, and Pepita, and their families ran to the scene.

Pepita blocked his way, while Dante and Carina bit his legs. "(Growls), stupid animals." he said, trying to shake them off. All the skeletons, then jumped on De La Cruz trying to rescue the kids.

The noise caused quite a commotion, and the police were called. De La Cruz was arrested for attempted murder and kidnapping, and the families shared a warm embrace before going back into the theater to finish the show.

Little did they know a brightly colored bird was looking down at the scene. "Another worthy one." it said, and it flew away.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. True Talent

**Chapter 11: True Talent  
**

That night, Gabby had just changed into her nightdress. "This was a great day, Carina." said Gabby, as she sat on the bed. Carina snuggled up beside her. "I performed on stage, I saved Miguel, and De La Cruz is in jail." she said.

Carina barked happily. "(Yawns), all in all a gran dia." said Gabby. Then she turned out the light, got into bed, and fell asleep. In the dead of night, Carina heard something, and opened her eyes.

By Gabby's window was an old woman wearing a black cloak. Carina barked, but the old woman just put something on the windowsill, transformed into a bird, and flew away. Gabby opened her eyes, and heard Carina barking.

"(Yawns), Carina go back to sleep." she said, and she closed her eyes again. When Carina saw that the woman was gone, she went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gabby woke up, to feel the sun on her face. As she sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she saw something on her window. "Que?" she asked confused. She got out of bed, and walked over.

On the windowsill was envelope. Gabby picked it up, and on it said, "To: Gabby". She opened it, and found a letter. "Dear Gabby, I've been watching you, and as one of the guardians of the Land of the Dead, I think you're worthy to have this. From, Senora Misterioso." she read.

Also in the envelope was a skull shaped talisman. "Oh dios mio." Gabby whispered. At school Miguel was waiting outside for Gabby. "Where could she be?" he asked himself. Then he spotted a black Bentley, and knew that was her.

Pedro dropped Gabby and Carlos off, and drove away. "Hola, Gabby." said Miguel. "Miguel, you won't believe what I found this morning." said Gabby. "Que?" asked Miguel. Gabby reached into her pocket, and pulled out the skull talisman.

"Hey, that's just like my skeleton talisman." said Miguel, pulling his out of his shirt. "And the note that came with it said that a guardian of the Land of the Dead was watching me, and said that I was worthy to have this. And it was from a Senora Misterioso." Gabby explained.

"That's the same woman who gave me my talisman." said Miguel. "Do you think..." Gabby asked. "There's only one way to find out. We'll try it out after school." said Miguel. And with that being said, the two went inside.

The school day went on normally, and when school ended, and Gabby told Pedro where she'd be the two tried it out. They met behind the school, and Gabby took out her skull talisman. "I wish we could go to the Land of the Dead." she said.

The talisman started to glow a bright green, and in a flash they were no longer in the Land of the Living but in the Land of the Dead. "It works." said the two together, then high fived each other.

* * *

With her own talisman Gabby was able to go to the Land of the Dead, and summon her abuelita whenever she wanted. By the time it was time for the talent show, Gabby was all ready. Her parents bought her a beautiful pink dress and rainbow colored seams, and a matching headpiece.

The night of the show, everyone who wanted to watch sat in the auditorium, and the contestants were backstage. Gabby peaked outside the curtains, there were lots of people out there. "Casa llena." she said nervously.

"Esta bien, Gabby?" asked Miguel. "There's just so many people out there." said Gabby. "Don't worry, you'll be great." said Miguel. "I hope so." said Gabby. "You know, I think our relatives deserve to see us." said Miguel, pulling his talisman out of his shirt.

"Si." agreed Gabby, pulling hers out. They both wished their relatives were there, and when they looked out, they saw that they were all there, Miguel's family and Gabby abuelita. Then Dona Rodriguez stepped out.

"Bienvenido, everyone to our talent show." she said. One by one each student went on stage doing their talent. Gabby's brother had just finished playing his flute, and the audience clapped for him. "That was Carlos Lopez, and next we have Miguel Rivera and his guitar." said Dona Rodriguez.

Everyone clapped, as Miguel got ready to go on stage. "Good luck Miguel." said Gabby. "Gracias." said Miguel, and walked out on stage. He played and sang the world is mi familia and never missed a note or strum.

Peaking out from the curtains Gabby saw that everyone was enjoying the music, especially the deceased ones. When he finished everyone applauded, and Hector whistled. "Gracias Miguel, and now we have Gabby Lopez dancing." said Dona Rodriguez.

When Gabby heard that she froze a little. Miguel saw, and lightly tapped her. "Hey, you'll be great." he whispered. "Thanks." said Gabby. She took a deep breath, and walked out on stage. She stood in the center as, the spotlight shined on her.

There were a lot of people in the room looking at her. But she saw her family smiling at her, and her abuelita gave her an encouraging look. Gabby smiled, and signals the DJ to start the music.

As soon as it started, Gabby began her dance steps. With every beat Gabby did the right step. Her family was very impressed, and Esperanza looked proudly at her granddaughter. After the music ended, Gabby took her final position.

Everyone clapped, and Gabby couldn't believe they were doing it just for her. She curtsied, and left the stage. "Gabby you were asombroso." said Miguel. "Gracias Miguel, it felt so good to dance." said Gabby.

Once all the acts had gone, it was time to announce the winners. "Now, we've seen lots of wonderful talents, but we only have three prizes, so here are our winners." said Dona Rodriguez.

Everyone in the audience crossed their fingers for their kids, and the kids held their breaths. "Third place is Jose Martinez." Everyone clapped, as Jose came out with his ventriloquist dummy. "Second place is Miguel Rivera."

Miguel came on stage, and everyone clapped, his family clapped the loudest. "That's our great-great grandson." said Hector to Imelda. "And finally first place is...Gabby Lopez." When Gabby heard that she couldn't believe her ears.

She was so in shock she didn't move, until one of the kids gave her a nudge. Then she slowly walked out on stage, and collected her trophy. The three winners took a bow, and Esperanza was proud.

"That's my granddaughter." she said proudly.

* * *

When the show was over everyone went home. Gabby's family was so proud of her, and it felt good being the center of attention for a change. "Gabriella...I mean Gabby. You were great." said Maya.

"Si, a wonderful dancer." said Jorge. "Just like your abuelita." said Alberto. "Gracias." said Gabby. Even her siblings were impressed. "I never knew you were such a good dancer." said Antonio. "Well I had good lessons." said Gabby.

"It's a great talent you've got there." complimented Susanna. "You were even better than me." said Carlos. "Gracias, muchas gracias." said Gabby. "I think this calls for a celebration. Sebastian." said Jorge.

"Si senior?" asked Sebastian. "Whip up a molten lava cake for dessert." "Coming up Senior." said Sebastian. "My favorite." said Gabby. After the cake was finished, the Lopezes had a good dessert of lava cake and ice cream.

Late that night, Gabby put her trophy on a shelf. It felt good to have a trophy in on her shelf just like her siblings. Using her talisman, she summoned her grandma. "I wish mi abuelita was here." she said.

In a flash, Esperanza appeared. "There's the star." she said. "Abuelita." said Gabby hugging her. "You were great tonight, a true dancer." said Esperanza. "Gracias for all the lessons. Now I have a trophy." said Gabby.

"Well be prepared, I just know you're gonna win a lot more in the future." said Esperanza. After another hug, Gabby sent her grandma back, and settled down to bed.

* * *

After the talent show, things went better for Gabby. The other kids actually talked to her, and saw that she wasn't a stuck up snob at all, but a really nice girl. As for her relationship with Miguel, they grew to be the best of friends.

They did like like each other deep down, and spent a lot of time together, but I think being called boyfriend and girlfriend would take a couple years, but they didn't mind waiting. With their talismans they were closer than anyone in Santa Cecilia.

 **The End, and b on the lookout 4 my newest coco story, Coco: Vicky Style**


End file.
